Fast Car
"Fast Car" è un brano musicale di Tracy Chapman. Testo You've got a fast car I wanna ticket to anywhere Maybe we can make a deal Maybe together we can get somewhere Any place is better Starting from zero, got nothing to lose Maybe we'll make something Me, myself, I've got nothing to prove You've got a fast car I've got a plan to get us out of here Been working at the convenience store Managed to save just a little bit of money Won't have to drive too far Just cross the border and into the city You and I can both get jobs And finally see what it means to be living See my old man's got a problem Live with the bottle, that's the way it is He says his body's too old for working His body's too young, to look like his When mama went off and left him She wanted more from life than he could give I said somebody's got to take care of him So I quit school and that's what I did You've got a fast car Is it fast enough so we can fly away? We gotta make a decision Leave tonight or live and die this way Say, remember when we were driving, driving in your car? Speed so fast it felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder And I had a feeling that I belonged I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone You've got a fast car We go cruising entertain ourselves You still ain't got a job Now I work in the market as a checkout girl I know things will get better You'll find work and I'll get promoted We'll move out of the shelter Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs Say, remember when we were driving, driving in your car? Speeds so fast it felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder And I had a feeling that I belonged I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone You've got a fast car I've got a job that pays all our bills You stay out drinking late at the bar See more of your friends than you do of your kids I'd always hoped for better Thought maybe together you and me'd find it I got no plans and I ain't going nowhere So take your fast car and keep on driving Say, remember when we were driving, driving in your car? Speeds so fast it felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder And I had a feeling that I belonged I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone You've got a fast car Is it fast enough so you can fly away? You gotta make a decision Leave tonight or live and die this way Categoria:Canzoni